


Not Tonight

by tokyojunk



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Playful Sex, Romance, Smut, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu argue over who should top.





	

Since their return to the first league the famed duo hit the ground running with their heroic duties. It seemed crime was on the rise specifically for their return as their days grew longer and longer with each incident. With their return also came the interviews, special appearances, and meetings with sponsors who were interested in their comeback. They barely had time alone together, stealing a quick kiss here and there—a quickie if they were lucky. It was beginning to take its toll, especially on Barnaby who'd become accustomed to the shower of affection Kotetsu lavished on him while in the second league.

Their relationship had started there, with Barnaby taking a risk and confessing his feelings. Kotetsu wasn't surprised and looked as though he were expecting it. Soon after they went straight up physical and Barnaby was okay with that. Getting laid regularly was something else. It was a good stress reliever and he was in such a better mood that even the second leaguers found him more approachable. The down time the second league afforded them had been great in a lot of aspects. They had a lot more time to explore their new romance—going on dates, spending time with Kotetsu's family, and learning about each other in ways their friendship hadn't really allowed them to before. It had improved their partnership and evolved their relationship into something deeper.

That was then and the harsh reality of now usually stayed with him in the form of tense muscles around his shoulders and raging boners. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate being back. He missed being in the first league. He missed the action. He missed his friends. But there was a lot more work, a lot more danger and Barnaby knew it would take some time to re-adjust and find some balance.

Today had been another long day. It seemed like everything that could happened, happened and the Heroes were so tied up that even the second leaguers were thrown into the mix to offer support. The dynamic duo arrived at Kotetsu's townhouse exhausted, but glad that the day was over with everyone alive and uninjured.

Barnaby busied himself with taking his shoes off at the vestibule before entering. All he wanted after dinner was a shower and a good deep fucking before bed.

"Italian sound good?" Kotetsu called out from inside the kitchen. The blond eventually joined him, hugging the older man from behind and placing a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Bunny?"

"Japanese."

"We might have a menu," Kotetsu said going through them as the blond began an onslaught of kisses and love bites.

"Who said I was talking about food?"

It took a couple of seconds before Barnaby heard the man snort a laugh.

* * *

Despite Barnaby's efforts, Kotetsu insisted they eat dinner first. Them being romantically involved didn't change how Kotetsu still meddled and worried about how much he was eating. With dinner done and showers out of the way. Barnaby wasted no time taking Kotetsu down with him into the mattress. They were naked save for the underwear they wore which Barnaby mused was not going to be on for much longer.

The blond traced a series of kisses down the other's jaw when Kotetsu spoke.

"Bunny?"

Barnaby bit gently into an earlobe. "Hm?"

"How about we switch tonight?"

The young hero pulled back to look at his lover.

"Why?"

"Well," Kotetsu removed himself from Barnaby and sat up between the younger hero's legs. "It's been a long day and this old man is feeling it," he said rolling his shoulders.

Barnaby propped himself up on his elbows. He had hoped Kotetsu wouldn't be as tired as he was.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd top tonight."

"But I topped last time," the older man whined like a child being told to go do his chores.

Barnaby's eyebrow twitched at his tone. He could be so immature sometimes.

"And the time before that when you had no problem having me over Lloyd's des--"

" _Bunny_ ," Kotetsu cut him off, scandalized. Barnaby smirked.

"It's not like you'll break a hip if you do." The blond sat up to meet his lover. He placed a soft kiss on his chin. "So just endure it." He kissed the corner of his mouth before tracing kisses down the line of his jaw. "You usually have the energy if we're going by how much you run that mouth of yours."

"This coming from Professor Lecture himself," Kotetsu replied dryly, though he wasn't immune to Barnaby's lips. He tilted his head back slightly, giving the blond more access. "You can top easy. Hell, you're usually up for multiple rounds."

Barnaby stopped at the base of Kotetsu's neck and sighed. Given another time, he wouldn't have a problem. If Kotetsu wanted it, Barnaby would screw him through a wall.

"Bunny?"

"I'm too tired to top," he muttered into the crook of his neck.

A short silence followed before Barnaby faced his boyfriend again. Kotetsu grinned and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Barnaby's mouth.

"You know we don't have to do anything," he whispered against his lips. The blond suppressed a shiver.

"But I'm half hard."

The older man looked as though he bit back a laugh. He grinned like a mad man before quickly kissing the blond. "Guess there's no helping it then!"

Kotetsu slid out from his partner's arms and into bed, hugging a pillow below him as he propped his ass up slightly.

"Be gentle, Bunny. I'm a delicate flower."

Barnaby rolled his eyes, grabbing Kotetsu by the hip and flipping him onto his back. He could see the older man's swollen erection in his underwear. "Delicate where, exactly?" He pointed at the bulge accusingly.

Before the man could answer, Barnaby straddled him, sitting just above Kotetsu's crotch. He reached behind him, palming Kotetsu's cock through his underwear. He could feel the man tense up, his hands flying to the blond's hips.

"You're topping," Barnaby ordered.

"You are literally on top!" Kotetsu reminded him, squirming as the blond palmed his cock. Barnaby slipped his hand past the band and fished the man's erection out, stroking him at a languid pace. Kotetsu let out a strained moan as he tried to push the blond off. But Barnaby clamped down, hugging Kotetsu's hips with strong thighs. He picked up the pace, squeezing a bit more firmly as Kotetsu began to pant. He pressed him against the cleft of his ass and watched as amber eyes widened like saucers.

"B-but, Bun-bunny—"

Barnaby stopped and glared downward.

"Shut up, sit up, and fuck me."

Kotetsu sat up, crushing their lips together in a painful kiss that involved teeth and the sloppy clashing of tongues. It was precisely the response Barnaby wanted.

"You're a spoiled brat," Kotetsu growled pulling the blond's head back to access his neck. Barnaby couldn't care less about the trite insult when he was getting exactly what he wanted. Kotetsu pushed him down into the mattress, hands dragging down his chest to his hips.

"You're in the springtime of your youth, it should be your obligation to top," he chastised as he pulled the blond's underwear down and off.

"The springtime of my youth? Where do you come up with this corny stuff?" The blond said choking back a laugh. "How ancient are you?"

"I'm not that old," the man frowned.

 _Bait him_ , Barnaby thought to himself.

"I don't know, old man. You have the habit of falling asleep from time to time."

Kotetsu glared at him as he took a hold of the young hero’s cock. Barnaby let out a hiss when the man pressed his thumb over the slit.

"So I fell asleep with your dick in my mouth once. Big deal!" Kotetsu began pumping him with a firm fist. Barnaby licked his lips, his breath hitching as the man's strokes gained speed.

_Reel him in._

"Once? That memory of yours must be really going since it actually happened twice."

This earned Barnaby another press of the slit. He moaned, jerking his hips up with Kotetsu's rhythmic pumping.

_Piss him off enough that he fucks you stupid._

"What's next old man? Falling asleep while being inside me? That'll be your new record."

Kotetsu looked as though he had enough, letting go of Barnaby's cock and grabbing his thighs to yank the younger man closer. Barnaby helped him out by throwing his legs over Kotetsu's shoulders.

"I didn't hear you complain that time I was balls deep in — _oh!_ Oh-hoho! I see what you're doing!" The older man shook the blond’s legs off his shoulders and sat back, having the nerve to glare accusingly at Barnaby who simply pouted as he sat up on his elbows.

"You were on a roll, old man."

To be honest, he didn’t think the man would catch on that quickly.

Seeing that Kotetsu wasn’t happy, Barnaby sat up. “I didn’t mean to trick you, you’re just so easy to trick sometimes.”

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused by his reasoning. He sighed and went over to his lover, who turned his face when Barnaby reached to kiss him. But the blond didn’t let that deter him as he caught his cheek instead.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He meant it. He never wanted to upset or offend Kotetsu. “I shouldn’t have tricked you.”

Even though the man could be pretty obtuse sometimes—or appeared to be, it was difficult to decipher at those times—there were times that Barnaby took advantage of it. There was never malicious intent behind it. It was just that Kotetsu, despite his age, could be pretty dorky and adorable. This Barnaby found, was not only endearing, but an incredible turn on. So he might’ve exploited it a couple of times to get laid. It wasn’t like he heard Kotetsu complaining when either of them ended up being plowed into oblivion by the other.

It seemed that his apology and the kisses that followed had weakened Kotetsu’s stance and the man soon sank down into bed, with Barnaby attached. The kissing got deeper with tongues exploring and teeth nipping at swollen lips. He wasted no time pressing their cocks together, breaking their kiss to moan as he began to roll his hips forward. Kotetsu accommodated him, bringing his right leg up for Barnaby to hook his arm around to give his body more access. Barnaby practically melted at the sound of Kotetsu's breathy moans as he rutted against him.

“Maybe I’ll think about forgiving you,” Kotetsu panted in his ear.

“It was a bad joke,” Barnaby panted back, head swimming with pleasure. “You can’t honestly be that mad about it.”

Kotetsu reached between them, grabbing their cocks together in a firm gentle grip and began to stroke. Barnaby bit into the man’s neck as he jerked his hips into the man’s hand. The overwhelming sensation threatened to consume him if he didn’t grab hold. It wasn’t until he felt that same hand guide his cock to Kotetsu’s entrance that Barnaby snapped out of it, knowing that they hadn’t prepared properly for that yet.

“Y-you sneaky bastard!” he choked, still trying to fight off the fog of sex clouding his mind.

The older man began to laugh, kissing the blond along his neck as he jerked his hips up, cock brushing against Barnaby’s as he wrapped his legs around him.

“Now who’s being tricked?” Barnaby ground out trying to get up. Kotetsu grabbed his ass and forced him down, grinding his cock against Barnaby’s which made the younger hero groan. He bit into Kotetsu’s neck again; a hiss broke the man’s laughter as his legs gave way to let his lover escape.

“I was seducing you, Bunny. There’s a difference.”

The blond huffed and rolled off the man, sitting next to him with his dick angry and hard. He folded his arms over his chest and glared. Now it was Kotetsu’s turn to make nice as he sat up.

“Bunny.”

Barnaby turned his nose up at him, looking away. Now that he was on the other end of the ridicule, he didn’t care much for it.

“Barnaby.”

The young hero gave him a cold side-eye glance that made Kotetsu shrink a little.

“Bun Buns?”

The blond snapped back with a glare.

“I _hate_ that one.”

Kotetsu chuckled, immune to his fierce scowl.

“Look at you Bunny, all revved up and ready to go.” The man pointed at Barnaby’s cock.

“Guys your age bounce back and up so easily." He lazily traced a finger along the length, making the blond’s cock twitch in response. Barnaby smacked the hand away, earning a pained snicker from Kotetsu. "Old men my age are lucky to even get it up.”

Barnaby fought back an eye roll. Kotetsu’s raging hard-on begged to differ.

"Funny how you weren't so old a minute ago when you had me on my back," he snipped.

"You're going to have to top eventually." The older man sighed, lying down. "I can't top forever. I'll need to be taken care of in my golden years."

The blond joined him down, facing him. He felt a bit awkward with his erection pressed against his stomach like that.

"That's implying that we're going to be having sex when we're that old,” Barnaby responded.

The man grinned. "Also implies we're going to still be together when we're that old." Kotetsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Barnaby couldn’t stop the heat that flushed from his ears down to his cheeks. He didn’t know why since the topic of longevity never came into question. It just made sense that they would be in each other’s lives forever regardless of how platonic or how romantic they became. But somehow the thought of being with Kotetsu, loving Kotetsu, taking care of him while being loved and cared for in return made Barnaby’s stomach butterfly with nerves and excitement. He was, for the first time in his life, happy and it was all due to the goofy man grinning at him like an idiot in love. To think that despite being together, the man still made him feel like he had an unconfessed crush from time to time. Which was ridiculous at this point if they were comfortable enough to be play fighting with their dicks flopping about.

"Whatever the case,” he began, getting up. "I don't feel like topping."

"And I'm old and easy to trick." Kotetsu decided to add, not helping.

Barnaby shot him a glare.

"That's not a valid excuse. I said I was sorry and you're only forty-three."

"I wonder how much is that in dog years,” Kotetsu said, distracted while he scratched his beard. “Can this easy to trick old man do math?" He pretended to count on his fingers when Barnaby whacked him with a pillow.

"Bunny's so cranky when he's gone without,” the muffed voice behind the pillow chuckled. Kotetsu sat up, letting the pillow fall from his face.

“I know! We’ll play Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

“No.”

"What? Why not?"

"Because we're not twelve." He pushed his glasses up his nose. The fact that they stayed on this long was nothing short of a miracle.

"We're going to resolve this like adults,” Barnaby declared.

* * *

Several games of rock, paper, scissors later…

"One more time."

Barnaby shook his head. "No."

"But the others shouldn't count!"

"Like hell they don't. I even gave you three warm up rounds and you lost those too."

Kotetsu, a grown ass man, pouted. Barnaby knew the hero was trying to garner sympathy, but the blond wasn't fooled by the vulnerable tremble of his lips. Kotetsu stared with a somber look in his eyes.

"One more time."

"Just accept you lost!" Barnaby barked losing patience and his erection.

Kotetsu gave in, groaning as he reached for the nightstand. "I'll get the lube."

For someone who was about to get laid, Kotetsu sounded miserable. But that didn't faze the blond as he watched the man search through the drawer for lubricant. Not finding it, the man got up, a scowl still on his lips.

Barnaby smirked.

"Don't break a hip old man," he called out to him.

"Don't break a hip old man," The man mocked as he rounded the bed and walked towards the stairs.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

He watched the older hero’s shoulders tense with a wince.

"I love and cherish you, Bunny."

"I thought so."

Kotetsu disappeared down the stairs and came back up a few minutes later. Reaching the top of the landing, the man threw something at the young hero.

"Catchthelubetotop!”

"What?"

Barnaby caught the small bottle out of instinct.

"Ha! You caught the lube, now you have to top!” Kotetsu sang while jumping into bed.

"Are you 12?”

The older man shrugged.

“Maybe…in dog years.”

“You’re 84?” Barnaby asked, raising an eyebrow while shoving the bottle at the man.

Kotetsu sighed, nodding. “Here I am, a tender 84-year-old being forced to make love to his much younger and able bodied lover.”

Barnaby wasted no time taking a pillow to whack Kotetsu over the head. The older man laughed the assault off, taking the pillow and tossing it to the side. Barnaby glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest, mood now ruined.

“You make it seem like sex with me is a chore” the younger man said, offended. “Mind you, not helping you in the long run, especially in those golden years you think you’re going to live to.”

“Does that mean I’m going to die in your arms?”

“Considering my mood? It might be by my hands.”

Kotetsu snorted a chuckle, leaning in to kiss the young hero, who turned his face. Kotetsu caught his cheek, and then brushed some of the blond curls back behind his ear to plant a kiss under his ear lobe. Barnaby tried his best to suppress a shiver.

“Sorry Bunny,” Kotetsu said, planting another kiss and then another one down his jaw. “Sex with you is definitely not a chore. It’ll send me to an early grave…”

Barnaby found it difficult to stay angry as Kotetsu’s lips traveled down his neck and then back up to his mouth. The man cupped his chin, using his thumb and forefinger to bring their faces closer. He traced his thumb over the blond’s bottom lip, nudging it down gently to place a soft kiss.

“… But it’s something I love doing,” he said, voice deep and sultry. “And look forward to no matter how tired I might be,” he whispered before gently nipping Barnaby’s bottom lip and slowly sliding the tip of his tongue over it.

Barnaby lost all resolve and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The blond wasted no time dragging the man down. Kotetsu kissed him long and deep. Barnaby wrapped a leg around the older man, accommodating him in between his legs as Kotetsu lay flushed on top. His hands traveled down the older hero's back, kneading muscle as he went. Kotetsu made a strained noise into his mouth, breaking their kiss to moan as Barnaby worked a particularly tight spot on the lower area. With deft fingers, the blond knew exactly which pressure points to exploit to make the muscles relax.

"Right there," Kotetsu whispered against his lips, voice husky and low.

Barnaby gave the man a playful nip on his bottom lip, earning him a goofy grin. Kotetsu dove in, taking Barnaby into another deep kiss that made the blond forget about the world around him. He melted into it with a soft moan. Kotetsu, Barnaby decided, was a terrible addiction. Barnaby couldn't get enough once he was offered a taste. His mouth drank Kotetsu in, savoring the taste of his tongue as it slid against his own, relishing the soft warmth. A gluttonous greed took root as he gorged  on what he could. The minute they broke for air, Barnaby tried getting back into the comforting warmth again, but the older hero simply kissed the tip of his nose while removing the blond's glasses. The gesture made Barnaby's ears flush with heat as it was not only considerate, but something simple and so very Kotetsu.

Kotetsu leaned in and kissed his nose again, before landing a few chaste kisses on Barnaby's lips and chin. His lips traced a line down his jaw, teeth grazing down his neck before meeting the hero’s clavicle with a bite so strong it made Barnaby hiss and arch. The pain soon melted to heat as Kotetsu's warm tongue laved over the bite.

The blond glared—a warning—which Kotetsu met with a confused look despite his eyes dancing with amusement and delight. The old man knew exactly what he was doing and Barnaby let it slide if only to feel that hot mouth again. Kotetsu continued, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down like every inch of skin mattered. Feeling the flicks of tongue, the graze of teeth, and the sear of lips, the blond felt absolutely devoured. It didn't surprise him that Kotetsu, being the generous person he was in his day to day life, was also a generous lover. In the six months they've been romantically together, the man had mapped out every inch of Barnaby's body and knew what spots to exploit to drive the blond insane.

Like right now. The man kissed his hips, nipping at the bone before going to kiss deep inside his inner thigh near his balls. The scratch of his beard over skin was pure torture, creating a tickling feeling that had Barnaby torn between laughing and moaning at the same time. Kotetsu took a firm hold of Barnaby's cock, stroking to a slow rhythm as his mouth went to work on his balls, taking care to suck them one at a time. Barnaby fought to stay focused as he felt Kotetsu's mouth move on to the base of his shaft, placing teasing kisses along the length. When he felt a tongue flick the slit, he felt a jolt. A hot mouth soon followed, engulfing the head, giving a nice slow suck before releasing to drag his tongue on the underside. Barnaby bit back a cry as Kotetsu took him in again, taking the full length to the back of his throat with ease. The blond fought back the urge to jerk his hips up, seeking more of the moist warmth. He was going to lose it quickly at the rate Kotetsu worked, his mouth a deep cavern of hot wet slickness as he sucked him in and out.

Barnaby felt a cool slick finger press inside him, sinking in deep to the knuckle. Kotetsu began to slowly thrust the digit in, adding a second to scissor and stretch him.

Barnaby tried not to tense as he got used to the sensation. Kotetsu let go of his cock with a sloppy wet pop and instead focused on finding the blond’s prostate. He curled his fingers at an angle which made the younger man clamp around his fingers.

“T-there,” he moaned.

Kotetsu withdrew his fingers and positioned himself over Barnaby, catching his lips in a sweet kiss as he pressed his cock against his entrance. Barnaby groaned as he took the man in, feeling his cock stretch him out, fill him up. Kotetsu broke their kiss, leaning against his forehead as he panted.

“Okay?”

Barnaby nodded, wanting Kotetsu to start moving. He started off slowly, pulling half way out to thrust in again, deep. He soon began a slow rhythm, deep thrusts that made the blond wrap his legs around Kotetsu’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper.

“I love you Bunny,” Kotetsu panted against his lips, lost in the pleasure. “So much.”

Barnaby moaned. “I love you, too.”

Their love making was sensual and so very romantic. But Barnaby had a long hard day and while this love making was nice, he honestly wanted Kotetsu to fuck him into the mattress.

“Kotetsu?”

“Y-yeah? Does it hurt?” Kotetsu asked, almost stopping.

Barnaby shook his head. “The opposite.”

“Then?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“But that’s what I’m—”

“No, I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Kotetsu stopped to gawk.

“I want you to fuck me like you're meant to strip me of my sanity.” The blond bit into the man’s bottom lip. He dragged the tip of his tongue on the underside of it. “I want you to fuck me so hard and so deep that my body’s structural integrity comes into question when we’re done.”

Kotetsu blinked, too shocked to reply. Barnaby worried that he might’ve gone too far. But when the man leaned in to give him a soft kiss and pulled back with a mischievous grin, the blond knew he was in trouble.

“Be careful what you wish for, Bunny,” Kotetsu leered, eyes dark with lust.

Barnaby’s cock twitched.

He was okay with this.

Kotetsu crushed their lips together as he pulled his cock back and slammed into Barnaby balls deep. The blond broke their kiss to moan as the man began fucking him with deep, strong thrusts. It was incredible how good Kotetsu felt inside him, how each thrust solicited a throaty moan or a gasped ‘yes’. Barnaby wanted the stress fucked out of him. He wanted to be fucked into a coma—a week long coma—and wake up refreshed and maybe needing the assistance of a wheel chair.

“M-more,” Barnaby moaned.

Kotetsu was ready to deliver. He unwrapped the blond’s legs from his waist and placed them over his shoulders as he leaned in, bending the younger man at an angle. He began fucking Barnaby in earnest, hitting his prostate with every single pound as he sacrificed rhythm for speed. It was hard, fast, and deep and Barnaby loved every single second of it. He was on the verge of his climax when Kotetsu grabbed his cock and began jerking him in off rhythm pumps. Barnaby came with a strangled cry, head thrown, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his orgasm ripped through him. Kotetsu came a few thrusts later, a low growl as his thrust came down to a slow crawl while he emptied himself inside Barnaby.

Kotetsu collapsed on top of the blond, exhausted. Barnaby wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. This was what they needed after a long, taxing day. They stayed like that for a moment, their breathing settling until Kotetsu came up to kiss him, a slow lazy kiss followed by a goofy grin that made Barnaby chuckle. The older man kissed him again before kissing down the blond’s jaw, burrowing into the crook of his neck. Barnaby held him, drawing small circles on Kotetsu’s back as he massaged him.

It wasn’t until he heard Kotetsu’s soft snores that the young hero grew alarmed. The man was still inside him and considering how much Kotetsu came, how much they both did, (he did not want to know the frightening amount of cum trapped in between them) Barnaby wanted to clean up before going to sleep.

“Kotetsu?”

The man snored.

Great.

* * *

“It shouldn’t count!” Kotetsu said, glaring. “I didn’t fall asleep during it. It was only afterwards, which could you blame me? You told me to go all out.”

Barnaby smirked behind his coffee.

That seemed to rile Kotetsu up even further. “You’re having way too much fun with this,” he said, pointing at the blond accusingly. “People who see what I have to deal with see a cry for help. To you, it’s ammo.”

Barnaby snorted and rolled his eyes. Yeah, poor Kotetsu, getting to sleep with an attractive younger man who wanted to jump his bones every chance he got. Woe was him.

Reminding Kotetsu that he indeed broke his record and finally ended up sleeping while inside of Barnaby had been something of an amusing form of revenge. The blond was not happy about the amount of cleanup he had to endure while Kotetsu lay passed out covered in cum. He never let the man hear the end of it, making sure to bring it up in casual conversation as much as possible to rile him up. Kotetsu for his part apologized, but now he was getting annoyed by the teasing. The man always got flustered, ears burning, face scrunched up. It was adorable.

It also made Barnaby want to bend the man over and screw him blind.

“I just made the observation that you fell asleep inside me during sex,” Barnaby responded as calm as ever.

“ _After_ sex,” the man emphasized.

“You were inside me, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And then you fell asleep.”

Kotetsu opened his mouth then shut it. He couldn’t argue with cold facts.

Barnaby smirked. “Eat your breakfast.”

The older hero frowned, picking up his spoon to eat some cereal.

“Just try not to fall asleep and drown in it,” he quickly added, while opening up the morning paper.

Kotetsu dropped his spoon, holding his face in his hands.


End file.
